1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and to a method for manufacturing the same, and here in particular to a device having a component very small in dimension with terminal regions, which is good to handle and to contact due to the embedding into the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, there is the tendency to shrink or to miniaturize components and electric circuits further and further, so that for example on a single wafer or substrate a multiplicity of components are manufactured in high density, which are subsequently diced for further use.
The advantage of this miniaturization consists in that on the one hand the room occupied by the components may be reduced in other components, and, which is also very substantial, a multiplicity of such components can be manufactured in a single substrate, so that the resources required for the manufacture are taken advantage of more and more optimally. From one substrate, now a multiplicity of components is obtained, so that by employment of the same amount of material increased yield may be obtained, so that the overall costs for each individual component are reduced with regard to the substrate material used corresponding to the room occupied by the device.
Depending on the field of employment, and in particular on the number of components used, these are arranged for example in straps after their dicing and fed to an automatic component-insertion machine, which then places and contacts the components at corresponding locations of a printed circuit board or another circuit.
The size of the components usually does not pose a problem due to the automatic processing and the mounting technology chosen. The situation is different when the devices used are used in a number not enabling strapped arrangement of the components and also no automatic population.
As an example, here temperature sensors are to be considered, which are usually placed individually and further contacted with a lead wire. Due to the many varying locations of employment of such sensor devices, automated population does usually not make sense.
The above-described advantages regarding material yield and the like, which are obtained by the further miniaturization, lead, however, in connection with the handling of individual temperature sensors, to all new problems as a counter-move, in particular regarding the durability of such components and the contacting capacity of such components.
More specifically, it is obvious that components having such small dimensions are only difficult to handle since those are only difficult to grip and to place. Accordingly, there is not insignificant danger that components get lost, slip, or may be placed improperly in another way. A further problem occurs when the components are not soldered, but are for example to be contacted with a lead wire. For such a contact type, it is required to provide sufficient contact area in order to so be able to solder the lead wire to a terminal region of the component securely. It is obvious that with device dimensions becoming ever smaller also the areas available for the attachment of a lead wire become ever smaller, so that here, to be consistent, a reduction in the adhesion forces results, which in the end leads to reduced connection reliability.